


Watching the Future Unfurl

by LunaTsukino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Character Death, Consumed by Shadows, M/M, Missing Persons, Possessed, Searching for Loved one, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, dragonslayers, relationship implied, sad sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTsukino/pseuds/LunaTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting watches as everything unfurls around him. Rogue's missing, and so is Frosch, and his guild steps ever closer to collapsing. (Crappy Summary is crappy....)</p><p>---</p><p>Just my take on how Rogue came to be Future Rogue. Over used plot is over used but from this is from Stings Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Future Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> No BetaReader.... if you spot errors and mistakes please let me know. I tried my best XP

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Sting slammed fists hard onto his desk with enough force to crack the wooden surface, blue slitted eyes glaring angrily at his guild members. "This is Rogue!" Eyes closed tightly as he pushed any remaining papers off the desk in frustration. "He would disappear on us... on me." 

Rufus and Orga sighed, they knew their guild master wouldn't take this news well, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't find any clue as to Rogue's whereabouts. Even after 2 weeks of solid searching from the entire guild. And it was taking it's toll; on the guild, the members, and especially his partner. 

"I'm sorry Sting. Maybe... Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Rufus said quietly.

"No! I don't believe that!" Kicking his chair over, he walked over to a window and stared out of it. "What about Frosch, do we know where she is?" He could see from the corner of his eye the  
downcast red Exceed, perched on the window sill, perk his ears, but when his ears dropped again, Sting could only know the answer to that question too. "Go..... " Sting muttered, after a moment's pause, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The door clicked shut and Lector approached him, "They'll find him, Sting. They'll find both of them. This is Sabertooth! And we never leave our comrades behind." 

Sting didn't move or respond to his friends reassuring words. A week ago he would have believed it, but as the minutes, hours and days passed by Sting's belief broke just a little more. The thought that Rogue didn't want to be found hurt more than not knowing where he was. He'd only gone on a simple mission, Frosch had gone with him to keep him company as Sting was too caught up in paperwork. Sting's biggest regret is that he didn't just go with his partner. His lover.

It seemed like hours passed by with Sting just staring absently out of the window, before something caught his eye. Yukino's long white cape wasn't hard to miss as she run back to the guild in a hurry. It looked like she was holding something in her arms but she was keeping it hidden with the folds of her cape. As she got closer, Sting saw the look on her face, a look of horror, grief and fear. She screamed as she got close to the door, "Sting! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

With a sense of emergency, he picked up Lector and left his office, heading straight down stairs and into the main guild hall, where Yukino was just running though the door, that had been opened by other guild members. Sting stopped just in front of her as she collapsed to her knees, she was most defiantly holding something in her arms, clutching it close to her as she burst into uncontrollable tears and her hold on the bundle tightened.

Guild members had gathered, some kneeling to comfort her. Rufus was one, he put his arms on her shoulders, "Yuki.... what's wrong." he asked, the only voice heard though the young girls screams and cries.

"Fr....Fro..." she couldn't get her words out past her tears, but Sting's heart had already stopped in fear. He crouched before her, placing Lector beside his leg. Reaching out towards her arms, and touching them Yukino loosened her arms slightly and let the cape fall from the bundle.

"FROSCH!" Lector screamed in horror, as Sting stood bolt upright in seconds. In her arms was the pink frog suit wearing cat covered in a layer of frost and ice. 

Some of the guild members joined with Yukino's crying, some stood there in shock; but none said a word. Sting's fists clenched tight, fingernails cut into his own palm, as blue slitted eyes stayed focused on the cat. "Who..." he growled, as his Holy Light magic burned within him. "Who did this?"  
Yukino shook her head in response; she had no idea. It could be any Ice magic user. But one set of eyes looked at the magic ice with a sense of knowing and fear.

"G-Gray..." Rufus muttered, "It's Grays magic. Different somehow." He touched the ice gingerly with the tips of his gloved fingers. "But it's defiantly his. I'd never forget magic like that." Behind his red mask, Rufus couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Fall for his feline friend, and for the one he once called friend.

Sting said nothing, his magic burning so brightly he would have been mere seconds away from White Drive. He walked past Yukino and left the Hall. A new hatred deep in his eyes. Rufus and Orga followed closely behind, leaving Yukino, Lector and the rest of the guild to watch them, not daring to follow or stop them.

"Be safe Sting..." Yukino whispered, "and find him. He'll need you more than ever right now."

\---

Sitting on the battlefield of his own guild hall, Sting's head was cupped in his hands. It had been an awful experience, but one he'd still repeat again in the name of revenge. Making an enemy of Fairy Tail was not something to take lightly, but no matter how much they claimed to know nothing of Gray's whereabouts, the anger within Sting boiled over. Sabertooth's guild hall suffered the brunt of the Fairy's counter attack, but while no one was killed the Sabers suffered many injuries. 

"Sting...." the blond looked up to see Yukino, unscathed stood before him.

"Where were you?" he muttered, not remembering seeing her in the last fight. There was almost no emotion in his eyes or tone of voice. It'd been that way since the day Yukino found Frosch, three days ago.

"I was trying to stop this... Stop this without the fighting." She replied with a solid resolve to her voice.

"They killed Frosch!"

"NO! Gray killed Frosch!" Yukino shouted back. "Fairy Tail had NOTHING to do with this! You blindly swore revenge, on a guild that had nothing to do with her death!" Yukino took a deep breath, she was angry, but a shouting match would only make him worse. "I know you're worried for Rogue, and upset about Frosch. We all are. But this isn't the right way to go about it. Fairy Tail have lost contact with Gray, about the same time we lost contact with Rogue. They are just the same as us."

Sting only glared at her for a moment, before asking. "How do you know... How do you know this. Where have you been!?" As if to answer, Lucy and Juvia of Fairy Tail walked into view and stopped beside Yukino. "Fairy Tail!" A deep growl sounded in his throat as his Dragonslayer magic started to burn brightly.

"Sting! Stop!" Yukino put her arms out, so that they were in front of both of the two Fairy Tail wizards. "They want to find Gray just as much as you do."

Sting calmed just a little. "I doubt that," he replied with a hiss, walking away. 

"You doubt that?" Juvia spoke up. "Juvia wants to find Gray more than anything. Juvia knows how much you must hate him, but to Juvia he means everything. Do you not know what it's like to not know where the one you love is? Juvia's heart aches every second of the day, like a piece has been taken away. Juvia isn't whole anymore."

Sting turned his head over his shoulder, "I do know what it's like," he told her straight. "The first night without Rogue laying beside me, I felt that the world was ending. And every second since he disappeared is a second of my life with him I'll never have. I'll find Rogue. And I'll find Gray." He saw for a moment a little misplaced twinkle in the water mage's eyes, "and when I do find him. I'll kill him!"

\---

Another week had passed by since the destruction of Sabertooth's guild hall, and Sting heard rumours of it being rebuilt by the very guild that destroyed it in the first place, Fairy Tail. But that didn't matter to Sting. He'd not been back to the guild since that day, and he didn't plan on returning until he found it's missing member. 

Town after town, village after village. Sting searched everywhere. People would whisper to one another as he passed by them on the streets. The rumours around Sabertooth's guild leader were plentiful. Some seemed like they had a little truth to them at one point or another, but as the rumour mills turned, so did the gossip. But again; It didn't matter to Sting.

He walked on down a country path, forgoing any transportation as he had for most of his journey. Ahead, he could see the old castle perched onto of the hillside, with the town scattered around it. He barely glanced at a sign as he passed by, "Welcome to Oak Town."

Once the home to the former Guild, Phantom Lord, the previous Guild of Gajeel, Juvia, and idolised by none other than Rogue. He'd spoken often and highly of his time spent in this town, but the current appearance fell a little short of his descriptions. Of course, that most likely had something to do with the loss of the Guild, but also maybe the rose tinted glasses that Rogue would have seen this town though.

He hadn't gotten far into the town when he stopped suddenly. His heighted sense of smell catching a scent he'd sorely missed. With purpose in his strides once again he hurried on, following the scent as much as well as he could. The closer he got the faster he became, soon in an all out sprint towards the remains of the old castle where the scent seemed strongest.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Sting called out, desperation clasping in his chest, "Rogue!" He walked the rough abandoned corridors of a long forgotten time, calling his name, and letting it echo through the remaining rooms.

He soon ended in a large hall like room, the ceiling long gone, sun beaming in, and letting the remaining walls cast shadows all around. Sting looked around all the shadowed areas until he saw him. Perched on a stone brick, that could have once been part of the ceiling, was the Shadow Dragonslayer. 

All of the locked up emotions Sting had felt for the last 3 weeks fell apart, he burst into streams of tears as he ran to him, "Rogue!"

But just as he got close, red eyes locked onto him for a single moment before the figure turned to shadows and disappeared. "Sting...." the voice echoed around him. "You found me."

"Rogue. What's going on?" Sting looked around for just a glimpse of his lover but he stayed well and truly in the shadows. Why was he hiding? 

"I knew you would. You truly love me. I was starting to doubt." Rogue's voice replied. Sting couldn't help but notice something; something a little wrong. There was a tone in his voice he'd never heard before. It seemed almost malicious. 

"Of course I love you. I've been.... worried sick. After we found.... Frosch.... I started to fear the worst." 

"Frosch. I couldn't protect her." For just a moment there was a falter in Rogue's voice, he almost sounded like his old self. "But none of that matters anymore." The shadow's formed in front of Sting, once again taking the appearance of his lover. But to match the tone of voice, he had a cruel smile on his face. 

Sting's eyes widened, it sounded like Rogue, looked like him, even smelt like him, but this wasn't Rogue. He remembered back to that day a year ago, at the end of the Grand Magic Games. It was the final battle, they used to re-watch on a lacrima. The fight that Rogue would always leave the room for, and would scare Frosch. Rogue's fight with Gajeel. Sting saw the hatred in his eyes, processed by the shadow's he controlled. The shadows that plagued his dreams and the shadows Sting promised to keep back.

"No... S-Shadow." Sting muttered. 

"Oh yes, my dear Sting. It's me. Didn't do so well keeping your promise to poor Rogue."  
Sting's eyes flashed white, "Give him back." Rogue just chuckled and cupped the White Dragon's cheek in his hand. "Give him back....."

Rogue smiled, "Oh Sting, Sting, Sting. You don't understand do you?" He leaned over and kissed the opposite cheek, then leaned closer to his ear. "Rogue's gone. I'm all that's left."

It was in that moment, a flash of light hit Rogue square in the chest, throwing him back against the wall. Sting's power flaring into White Drive, tears flowing down his cheeks. "White Dragon Roar!" Whilst Rogue was still stunned by the first hit, Sting hit him with a Dragon Breath. Dust flared up all around them both, blocking all vision.

Once the dust settled, Sting looked to where he last saw Rogue. Only he wasn't there. He spun round as he sensed his partner's magic come from the shadows behind him. He saw the other Dragonslayer, who had entered Full Dragon Force, as he was kicked square in the chest, knocking him back. 

"If you are going to fight me! Fight me!" Rogue shouted to him. Sting struggled to his feet, dodging a shadow blast coming his way. "Shadow Dragon Blade!" Rogue threw another shadow towards him, which Sting dodged once again.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"You're going to have to!" Rogue lunged towards him, "I'm not planning to leave both of us standing Sting!" The two were locked in combat. Their skills almost equal in strength, even though Sting wasn't at his full White Dragon Force Power and Rogue was. 

"White Dragon Claw!" Sting hit's Rogue once again in the chest, this time leaving behind a stigma, freezing Rogue in place. "Now. Give him back to me." But Rogue just laughed. He turned to shadows, the Stigma fading out. "Rogue!"

Looking around him, he waited to see where the Shadow user would come from, but he was far to quick. He dashed past, hitting him once before going back to the shadows. He goes across again, dealing Sting a heavy blow to the back. And again across his left leg, causing it to buckle and loose his balance. He closed his eyes to concentrate, getting hit once; twice more, before. "Holy Ray!" On the next pass by, Sting catches him in the face with one of the beams of light.

"Sting!" Rogue screamed his name in fear, then crashed against one of the walls, clutching onto his right eye, blood staining his hand. "S-Sting...." he whimpered.

Sting stopped at the change of Rogue's voice. It sounded like him once again. He looked fightened, his hands shaking over his newly wounded eye. Sting ran to him, the guilt overwhelming. "Rogue... I'm so..." He went to pull him close, only to catch the glimpse his eyes turning cruel once more before getting hit by one more Shadow blast.

"You're so pathetic Sting." Rogue looked down at him turning his head with the tip of his boot. "You've become weak. What use is power if you don't use it!" He takes a step back, "Fight me properly bastard! Use your Full Power!"

"I..." Sting's tears pooled on the dusty floor below him, "I can't... Give Rogue back to me." He tried to stand, as Rogue approached, but he got a kick to the stomach, and another, and another. He kicked him over and over until Sting's White Drive faded. The White Dragon giving up, he couldn't fight, not against him. 

"I am Rogue. I'm the new Rogue. I don't need friends. Or Allies." He grabs Sting by the neck and forces him against the wall, choking him slowly. "I'll correct this world." He leans in close to Sting's lips, brushing them just a little with his own. "We'll do it together Sting." He kisses him fiercely on the lips as his other hand presses tightly against his chest. Sting pulled back from the kiss as he screamed, his body wracked with a blistering pain as the White Dragon Lacrima is pulled from within him. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> *cries at her own story* waaaah
> 
> If you think I should add an epilogue with Future Rogue let me know. I've been thinking of doing so... but it'd be a little twist of canon.


End file.
